Heir
by squip
Summary: Taking over the Atmos isn't going to be easy when you're in this kind of a situation.
1. Chapter 1

His Fault.

It was all, _his_ fault. That _stupid_ man. That mindless, moronic, idiotic, _stupid_ man.

"Master we have the cryst-"

"Shut up." She said calmly to the random talon.

"But master-"

"**Leave**" The talon bowed respectfully before exiting. Those good for nothing talons, how dare they wreck my train of thought. I had asked for that crystal a week ago! It's not that difficult stealing a crystal from those half-witted sky knights, I should know, I've done it before. She looked to her side. That talon was making faces. He looked away as she turned her head.

Master Cyclonis sighed. "I'm surrounded by idiots."

Where was I? Oh yes. _Him_. I wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for this particular idiot. Things had gotten out of hand; we're in the midst of a war, and I definitely do not have time for this. I'm stressed enough as it is.

She couldn't get it out of her mind;_ this wasn't supposed to happen. _Everything was ruined now.

She looked down, something tugged at her hair.

The newborn shifted in her lap, entertaining himself with his mother's long hair. She closed her eyes. What was she to do? She had thought about abortion, but she couldn't. She was Master Cyclonis, ruler of the Cyclonian Empire, she needed an heir. That and the council would never let her.

This was too soon. She was _eighteen. _This kid was only going to hold her back; she had already lost most of the year due to having a baby in her womb.

Cyclonia had stopped any plans involving war for the past nine months (with the exception of this week); she made sure they had completely cut themselves off from the rest of atmos.

No one could know about this.

It's not that she cared about any sky knight's opinions, no, absolutely not. If they were to get a hold of this baby, they would definitely blackmail her. Talons weren't good with anything, how could she trust them do _anything?_

"Buuu..." He whimpered looking up at her.

She brought him closer and rested his head on her chest. Y'know what the worst part was? He was adorable. He was fucking adorable. How was she supposed to be mad?

"Mmm" sighed the infant, cuddling his mother.

I shouldn't have let things get this serious. I hate him. I hate him for...for...loving me. "I need to stop thinking about this."

She sighed and leaned back in her throne. The desk in front of her held stacks of papers. She had worked all day, her neck ached.

She closed her eyes. Her baby yawned in her arms.

_Sleep._

* * *

_Blink, blink_

Doors crashed open. Someone was yelling.

"**Cyclonis! Where's our crys- **crystaal..." The voice got quieter as the infant started whimpering.

_What? _Cyclonis blinked another couple of times, trying to wake herself.

She looked up. A wide-eyed Storm Hawk met her gaze.

It was piper.

* * *

Yeah..I'm not the best at writing.

So, how many grammar mistakes did I make?


	2. Chapter 2

**Cyclonis POV**

Piper and I cringed as the baby started bawling.

I shot her a look. "Eek! Cyclonis I-um I'm..." _What was that in her voice, Guilt?_ "I'm sorry, I um, I didn't know you had-um" She stuttered. _That's strange, wasn't she going to attack? _She looked at me with a worried expression, oh that's right, I must look exhausted. She stared at me with that look as I calmed my baby.

"Cyclonis?" I looked up and glared at her. "Are you okay?"

"What's wrong with you?" I said in a quiet voice. Piper looked away. I sighed and looked down at my son. He looked at me with a frown and gave a little sneeze. Piper face lit up as she looked at us. "aww."

"Why are you here?"

"You stole from us." She said more sternly. "Humph." I narrowed my eyes. "That crystal wasn't for me."

Piper looked confused, "What?" _achoo_ "It's for him." I gestured toward the baby.

"He has a cold"

"Oh."

"Exactly why are you fussing over one medicine crystal anyway? Surely you're not that impecunious."

"You can't just steal from us!" "Shh!" "Sorry..."

She slowly crept up to my desk. "Lark, I didn't know you had a kid, or a boyfriend for that matter. " _I don't understand Piper sometimes. She's supposed to be a genius right? She could've ambushed me when she came in and ended the war right then. God she could be stupid sometimes, what is it Sky knights call it? Honour? All is fair in love and war, honour is overrated. _ "Cyclonis."

"What?"

"My name is Master Cyclonis." Piper's expression turned sour. "And, small talk? Honestly, Piper."I chuckled. "Oh, do you miss talking with me? I suppose you would, living on a ship full of idiots." She grimaced at me. _Oh how I love pushing her buttons. _

"I could attack you right now Y'know." _Well then. _

A smirk grew on my face and I chuckled. Cuddling my son, I mockingly said"You wouldn't hurt my baby would you." How unimpressed Piper looked.

She was about to get angry when she stopped herself. "Seriously Cyclonis, you look awful, are you sure you're okay?"

I frowned again. "How sweet, I didn't think my best friend still cared about me." After a moment of silence I sighed. "It's not exactly easy taking care of a baby, especially one as picky as mine. He won't eat half the things I give him. " I held him up and looked at him. "And on top of that, he's a total momma's boy."

That made her giggle, "What?"

"He starts wailing every time I leave his sight." I laughed a bit. "Aren't you the most intimidating emperor ever?" I playfully told my son.

"What's his name?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Bob." I replied, sending her into a giggle fit. "Uh, that can't be his name." She said still laughing. "Are you insulting my choice of name?" I said jokingly. "Haha, no."

"His name is Phoenix."

I looked back at Piper. She was smiling kindly at me. _Ugh, I hate how I get like this when Piper's around. _

Piper turned her head to the door as we heard a loud crash, followed by talons shouting. She then turned to me "I'm gonna get my team out of here. _You_ are going to get some rest okay?" I raised an eyebrow.

"We're still not friend Y'know." I said giving her a death glare.

"_Sure._" She replied as she ran out.

_Stupid Sky Knights..._

_Achoo._

* * *

The poor kid, I gave him a cold. .


	3. Chapter 3

**Cyclonis POV**

It was eight o'clock when I awoke. Streams of pink light came through the windows. I really liked mornings on Cyclonia, sometimes the red clouds would get thin and the sunlight would make the sky a light shade of pink. I smiled. _Home, sweet home. _

Yawning I stretched out my arms but my relaxing morning was ruined as my hand bumped into something. _ What the Fu-_

I gasped and pulled back my hand. _There was someone in my bed._ "Good morning darling."

"Ugh" _What is _he_ doing here? _"How did you get in here?"

He smirked and hugged me. "The nice guard let me in." I pouted and pushed him off. He chuckled and said, "Oh you're still mad." Sitting up I attempted to hit him but he grabbed my hand and brought it to his cheek, giving me a sweet smile. "I don't understand what the problem is, I am of Royal blood, Cyclonia has an heir, and I'm not bad looking, am I?"

"That doesn't mean!-ah! " I was cut off when he pinned me to the bed.

"And producing offspring is a _team effort_."

I saw the look in his eyes "Don't you dar-"And I was cut off yet again by his lips crashing onto mine.

That's what I hated, when he takes advantage of me. I gave him a hard glare when he pulled away. "Horny bastard."

He smiled at me again before he blew a raspberry on my stomach."Pbbbtt!"

I wonder what my grandmother would think of this, me with this childish, unprofessional, sad excuse of a prince. His terra was one of the few that sided with Cyclonia; his father was a wise man. He actually acted very princely at first, until after we got into this relationship. I wasn't really too fond of his lovey dovey act, and he knows that too. Apparently I look cute when pout. He would make a terrible emperor for Cyclonia. He wasn't very, ahem, evil.

I think his behaviour was affecting me too. Like Piper. Ugh.

A Master Cyclonis was not supposed to have tickle fights...or shriek or giggle.

Damn it.

I tried to push him away but it was hard while I was laughing uncontrollably.

"Ahem, Master?"

We both froze as a Talon stood there with a clip board. He had the most amused look on his face.

I'm not sure which emotion caused the deep shade of red on my face; Embarrassment or rage.

_This stupid man and his stupid childish antics._

**Ravess POV**

The halls were very quiet as I walked. This part of Cyclonia was guarded heavily with night crawlers. Cyclonis' chambers were here, as well as the baby's.

I was really curious, it's been a while since the young prince was born and only a few talons had actually seen him. The night crawler glared at me as I arrived at a door.

"Let me in."

**Dark Ace POV**

I leaned on the rail of the crib as I stared down at Phoenix. I had gotten rather fond of the little guy. Smirking, I watched happily as he played with my fingers. I would never say this out loud but I really missed being around a baby. I loved playing with Lark when she was little. I really didn't like children, but Lark was so well behaved. She absolutely loved to have fun, it was adorable.

Phoenix had really taken after his mother with appearance. Black hair, pale skin. Haha, no mole though.

_"_Achoo"

I chuckled, "Medicine not helping?" He stuck his fingers in his mouth and stared at me.

My god this kid was cute.

...

I quickly turned my head as Ravess entered the room. "What are you doing in here?"

"I don't get to see the prince?"

"You have no business here, Ravess, leave."

"Exactly what are _you_ doing here Dark Ace? What _business_ could you possibly have here?"

I growled quietly, "Fine. Take a look, and then leave."

**Ravess POV**

Eagerly I came up to the crib. _Finally I can get a look at this kid._

A tiny figure was grasping Ace's finger. I tilted my head, and the baby mimicked. "Hello."

_"Hello" _

Ace and I flinched.

"Err...Good morning Master..."


	4. Chapter 4

_After a few months of doing baby things..._

_**Cyclonis' POV**_

Growing up, my grandmother was my only family. All day I would learn how to be an empress. Learn about crystals. It was all I knew. The world of a little boy was foreign. I had always thought that my days of motherhood would be filled with tiny dresses and tiara's and tea parties.  
Well so much for that.

Honestly though, I couldn't care less about gender right now. This kid is impossible.  
Babies are cute.  
Babies are cute when they're not crying and pooping and throwing tantrums.

4 a.m. was when I had finally calmed him down. _I hate everything._ Exhausted and grumpy, I wandered into my throne room and sat with my head tucked in between my knees. How is it that this child could wreak so much havoc? He's been such a distraction that I haven't been able to keep up with this war, and Cyclonia's been falling far behind. It had been significantly harder to take care of Phoenix since his father had gone on a two week mission.

"I'm just so tired of this."

"Of what?" Dark Ace asked as he draped a blanket over Cyclonis. "Why are you up this early?"

"That kid, Dark Ace."

"Your son?"

"It's hard."

He chuckled and rubbed my shoulders.

"Listen Lark, Everyone tells you that your babies will grow up too fast and you never really believe them, especially when you're going through those early, challenging days of parenthood. The days that are filled with mountains of diapers, early morning feedings, and so much crying that you feel like they couldn't grow up soon enough. But then they do, and you miss those babies.  
It's kind of the way life is. We tend to constantly look ahead and hope for the future and the next chapter in our books, but then it comes and we long for the past. "

I looked at him curiously, and he smiled.

"Get to bed, that boyfriend of yours should be coming back tomorrow."

* * *

_Just a quick, short chapter._

_I'll upload the rest later._


End file.
